1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving apparatus and a laundry treatment machine including the same and, more particularly, to a motor driving apparatus that is configured to prevent a reverse rotation phenomenon.
2. Background
Generally, a laundry treatment machine washes laundry using frictional force between a washing tub rotated by a driving force of a motor and the laundry in a state in which the laundry is contained in the washing tub together with a detergent and wash water. It is possible to wash the laundry without damage to the laundry and entanglement of the laundry.
The laundry treatment machine generally includes a position sensor to sense a rotor position of the motor. However, a laundry treatment machine which does not use a position sensor is under development so as to reduce manufacturing cost of the laundry treatment machine. In this case, a method of accurately estimating the rotor position of the motor without the position sensor is difficult to achieve.